The final battle with the villains/Mumfie's heart of gold/Honoring the heroism
Here is how the final battle with the villains begin in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Soon enough, Mumfie told Twilight, Star Swirl, Sandbar, and the others about his plan. Star Swirl the Bearded: You what!? Mumfie: I know making a deal with Hades is a bad idea, Star Swirl. But trust me, I know I can win my wager. But I'll need all the help I can get, I can't do this alone. Twilight Sparkle: Say no more, Mumfie, you have our support. Gallus: We got your back, Buddy. Mumfie: Thank you, Gallus. Thank you all very much. Sandbar: Anytime, Mumfie. So, they set off to stop the villains for good. As Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and their friends begin their first challenge, they begin their fight with Rasputin. Stygian: Rasputin! Show yourself and face us! Rasputin: Over here! Mumfie: Rasputin, we've come to stop you from harming anyone, anypony, and any creature! Rasputin: You're welcome to try and stop me! Because this is the last time you come between me and the Romanovs, Mumfie! (possessing his reliquary) Mumfie: You don't scare us, Rasputin! Rasputin: Try this one for size! Stygian, Crysta, Pipes, the Beetle Boys, Batty and Goanna distracted Rasputin, Jean-Bob grabbed the reliquary. Jean-Bob: Now, Mumfie! Rasputin: No! Mumfie: This ends right now! (uses the hammer to destroy the reliquary) Rasputin: (screaming) Then, it caused him Rasputin disintegrate into dust. Starlight Glimmer: Now what, Mumfie? Mumfie: Now, we stop the Shadow Man. Just as they begin the second task, Mumfie heard Alise screaming. Alise: Mumfie! Help! Mumfie: It's Alise! She's in trouble, come on! Grubber: Wait up, Guys! As soon as Mumfie got passed the shadow demons with his light spell, he made it to Alise. Dr. Facilier: (evilly laughs) Mumfie: Let go of her! Dr. Facilier: Never! So, Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and the others had to avoid all the shadow demons. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Watch out! As Mumfie dodged another one of the shadows as he saved Alise, Capper grabbed Facilier's talisman. Dr. Facilier: My talisman! Give it back! Capper: You want this, Shadow Man? Then, let's see how close you can get it! But just as it was about to be smashed to the ground, Facilier's shadow caught it for him. Capper: Oops. Dr. Facilier: (evilly laughs as his shadows caught the rest of Mumfie's friends) Y'all shouldn't have messed with the Shadow Man! (mounted Mumfie down the ground) Now, you're gonna spend the rest of your lives on the Other Side! (evilly laughs) Mumfie: I am not going to the Other Side, you are! Mumfie uses his trunk to knock the talisman out of Dr. Facilier's hand causing it fell onto the ground and shatters into pieces. Dr. Facilier: No! No! (as Mumfie got Alise to safety) How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?! Just then, his Friends on the Other Side appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Facilier: Friends! Friends on the Other Side: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans! Friends on the Other Side: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: This is just a minor setback in a major operation! As soon as I whip up another spell, we’ll be back in business! I can still have Mumfie and pals lock away! I just need a little more time. No! No, please, no! (as he's being dragged with his shadow) Just a little more time! I promise I’ll pay y’all back! I promise! (screams) With the Shadow Man on the Other Side, the only thing left of him was his tombstone. Mumfie: Let's go, we're not finished yet. Just they reached the main hall, Rothbart, Clavius, and Zelda were there. Rothbart: Ah, I see you and your little friends are here to meet your very end, Mumfie. Mumfie: Back off, Rothbart, I'm the one you, Clavius, and Zelda want, take me instead! Zelda: (chuckle) You risking your neck against us!? Clavius: You don't even have magic in you! Mumfie: Wrong, Clavius, I have the Orb of Harmony, and the copies of the Pillars' Artifacts, the EEA Medalion, and the Elements of Harmony! Rothbart: So, this is where the game ends. Zelda: Seek out and destroy Mumfie! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Mumfie, watch out! Just as the fire seekers disappeared, Zelda was shocked. Zelda: What!? That's impossible! Mumfie: Nice try, Zelda. As Zelda kept on trying, Fizzlepop gave Mumfie a helping hoof stopping her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Mumfie, I'll need your help! Mumfie: Hold on! With one blast back, it destroyed Zelda's wand along with her as she turned into dust. Yona: Zelda no more! Rothbart: How is that possible!? Mumfie: Very easy when you work your own magic. Clavius: Then let's see how well you'll do against me to find which is the real me! As Clavius casted his thousands mirrors spell, Mumfie and Stygian were surrounded. Stygian: Keep your guard up, Mumfie, you'll might not know how to over come his black magic. Mumfie: I have an idea! While Mumfie whispers in Stygian's ear, Clavius make ready to strike. Clavius: Which mirror is really me!? Just as Clavius was about to strike, Mumfie used the blindfold to dodge his attacks. Mumfie: My Leap of Faith defies your black magic, Clavius! Clavius: (groans) Mumfie: Now, Stygian! With one final strike, Stygian blasted Clavius and was also turned into dust. Grubber: Down goes Clavius! With rage, Rothbart couldn't stand Mumfie always winning. Genie: (as cheerleaders wearing "M" sweaters) Rickem, rockem, rackem, rome! Send him back to kingdom come! Rothbart: You stay out of this! Genie: (waving a tiny pennant with a "R" on it weakly) Rothbart, Rothbart, he’s our man, if he can’t do it, GREAT! Rothbart: I have just about enough with your interference, Mumfie! This ends now! And this time, I will make sure of it! Mumfie: I'm not afraid of you, Rothbart! No matter what tricks you got up your sleeves, you'll never win! Rothbart: Oh, really now!? (chuckles) We shall see, won't we?! So, Rothbart transforms himself into the Great Animal. Philoctetes: Kid, I got two words of advice for ya! Attack! Grubber: That's one word, Phil. Philoctetes: Close enough. Mumfie (draws his blade with his trunk) This is for my friends! Just as Rothbart broke Mumfie's sword, unknowing him grabbing the broken blade and lifted him into the sky. Terramar: Mumfie's in trouble! Pharynx: He'll need our help then, Terramar, come on! Just as Mumfie stabbed his ankle for grabbing his neck, Pharynx and Terramar saved him. Terramar: We gotcha, Mumfie! Mumfie: Thanks, Guys, get to the canyons where Grubber is! Terramar: Okay, hold on! Pharynx: Go, I'll distract him to give you guys a head start! As Pharynx distracted Rothbart, Grubber was at the canyon signaling Sinbad and the others. Kale: Sinbad, that's the signal! Sinbad: Let's do this! Kale: Aye, Captain. (to the crew) Alright, you heard the captain! Get the giant crossbow ready, double time! Just as Mumfie and Terramar got to the canyons, Rothbart almost had the cornered. Sinbad: Ready... Aim... Fire! With one shot of the giant crossbow, the giant arrow hit Rothbart sending him down along with the rocks piling him. Mumfie: (panting) Pharynx: Rothbart is finished! So, they head back to the Castle of Friendship to meet up with the others. As they all returned, Twilight was relieved that Mumfie was alright. Twilight Sparkle: Mumfie, you made it! Are you alright? Mumfie: I'm fine. Suddenly, Mumfie notice Jafar who was about to fire his staff at Twilight. Mumfie: Twilight, behind you! Just as Mumfie pushed her away from him, he got hit by Jafar's staff and pushed to the ground. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) Mumfie! Quasimodo: No! (running up to him) Then, the others came up to Mumfie with Jafar in rage. Jafar: (groans in anger) You should've never got in my way, Mumfie! Even if you try to save your pathetic friends, you're nothing but a weakling! Let this be a lesson to all you folk. Your pitiful Magic of Friendship can be very dangerous things. You are mindless, rainbow-loving losers, putting your true attention to fear and serve all evil! Mumfie: That's where you're wrong, Jafar. (groaning as he gets back up and inhaling deeply) No one, no pony, and no creature are meant to serve evil like you! (as Jafar comes slowly to him) All my life, I've heard great stories about how Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends do great things since Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars, and before the torches were passed on to Gallus, his friends, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And decade after decade, they somehow manage... to spread the Magic of Friendship to all in Equestria and Beyond it, and protected them from evil like you. So... So who is the weakling now? (panting) We don't serve evil like you! Because it's you who should fear us! (as the crowd started gasping and chattering) The Magic of Friendship makes us all a lot stronger than you say we are. And you realize you'll never win, don't you? Jafar: I've heard enough! (back slaps him back down) Just as he was about to finish him off with his staff, Iago had to stand in front of him. Iago: Don't even think about it, Jafar! Jafar: (chuckles) Well, Iago, you took a lot of guts, especially for betraying me! Wind Rider: Uh, Jafar, I hate to interrupt, but... look! As Jafar looked back, all in Equestria and Beyond it started glaring at Jafar with anger. Jafar: (pointning at them) You fools stay back! But it's no use, they each held each other's hands and grips to stand their ground. Svengallop: Oh, this is such a bad idea! Twilight Sparkle: You see, Jafar, the balance has a certain order. There is no darkness without a single light, no pushing without pulling, no moon without the sun, and good will always triumph over evil. Then, everyone, everypony, and every creature charged at the weasels. Twilight Sparkle: (helping Mumfie on his feet) I'm so proud of you, Mumfie. Grubber: (riding on Tantor) Charge! Just then, help arrived as Queen Kimbla assembled his fellow animal army. Hugo: I think the cavalry's here! Hey! Isn't that... Bert? Laverne: Insane! Mumfie: Brisbane! Brisbane punches one of the weasel guards causing his teeth to fell out and fell to the ground. Then, Victor drops a brick, landing square on a weasel guard's head. Victor: Sorry! Sorry! As for Hugo, he throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. Then, he begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. J. Thaddeus Toad: (make a gun sound) Bang! Bang! Bang! Then, Genie heard an elephant making noise. He turns to it and smiled, picked it up and pointed his trunk at the weasels. Genie: Freeze, Sandbags! Don't make me use the other end! Soon, the wind came out of the trunk, blowing the weasels away. The elephant's trunk deflated. Genie puts it down. He then shoots two other weasels in the butt with magic. Genie: (as Forrest Gump) Mama always said "magic is as magic does." Meanwhile, Victor and Hugo are building a catapult. They finally are finished, and ready to fire. Victor: Ready... Aim... Fire! They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Then, the weasels scatter as it hits. Victor: Are you sure that's how it works? The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some weasels. Hugo: Works for me! As for, Terk was scaring the weasels into the cages as they scream. Terk: (chuckles) Suddenly, another weasel snuck up in front of her pointing at her with a spear. Just then, Tantor grabbed it by the neck with his trunk and was ready to fire. Grubber: Fire! With one blow, Tantor fired the weasel right with the other ones inside the cage. Laverne: Fly, My pretties! Fly! Fly! (chuckles) With the birds on the attack, Chancellor Neighsay captured the rest of the villains with his medallion to chain them together as the weasels retreated away from the castle. Jafar: (groans) Come back, You cowards! Don't leave! Brisbane: Mumfie! Destroy Jafar's Snake Staff, he'll be powerless without it! Mumfie: Right away, Brisbane. So, Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and their friends tried to stop him. Mumfie: You guys district Jafar, I'll do the rest! Gallus: Gotcha covered, Pal! Prince Derek: Be careful, Mumfie! Mumfie: Always will, Derek. So, John Smith and Cassim started sneaking against Jafar while everyone else charged at him. Jafar: It'll be ice to give you the slip! (laughs evilly) Yona: (slipping on the ice) Goofy: Look out! With one holler, Goofy and Yona was slipped into the wall as Rainbow Dash, Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, Flash Magnus, and Somnambula tires to stop Jafar in the skies. Jafar: Time to wrap this up! (rapping them up as he laughs evilly) Mumfie: I gotta get to Jafar! Jafar: Thanks for dropping by! (making Mumfie drop sending him sliding down) But Mumfie isn't giving up despite his injuries, he had to keep going while he still can. Jafar: What goes around comes around! (laughs evilly like crazy) So, he made Sandbar, Grubber, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders spin with the merry-go-round. Jafar: (magically make a cutlass attack John Silver) Mind if I cut in!? (laughs evilly like crazy) Mumfie: I'm almost there! (panting) Jafar: You don't look so good, Mumfie, let me give you a hand! (laughs evilly) Mumfie: (groans in pain with the stony hands squeezing him) Just then, John Smith and Cassim grabbed him giving the tired and weakening Mumfie the chance. Jafar: Let go! (groans) Get off! Rockhoof: (destroys the stoney hands with his hooves) Go on, Mumfie! Keep going, you can do it! Mumfie: (panting) I'm on it, Rockhoof! John Smith: We can't hold him much longer! Cassim: Hurry, Mumfie! Break his staff! Destroy it! At last, Mumfie took Jafar's Snake Staff. Jafar: No! No! With one swing to destroy Jafar's staff, it exploded sends him flying against the wall and collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Jafar: (turning into dust) No! It can't be! Not again! (screaming and disintegrated) Star Swirl the Bearded: What's happening, Dallben? Dallben: He could not control the Forbidden Arts without his staff. And now, he's destroyed along with it, look! With the evil spell of the Forbidden Arts broken, the Castle of Friendship has been restored. Star Swirl the Bearded: We made it! Gallus: And not a moment too soon! Twilight Sparkle: But where's Mumfie! Sadly, Mumfie wasn't waking up when tearful Knuckles carried him and laying gently to the ground. Knuckles: He's not waking up. Alise: (running up to him) Mumfie! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, no, no, no. (sobbing) Gallus: (walking up to Alise) I'm so sorry, Alise. Lucas: He was our friend, he'd never gave up on us, his heart was in the right place. Zephyr: Mumfie's gonna be okay, isn't he, Mom? Esmerelda: I don't know, Zephyr. Friar Tuck: (praying) God, please save Mumfie! Princess Odette: Oh no, Mumfie! (sobbing) Prince Derek: He gave his life for us, he'd kept me and Odette together for the start. Star Swirl the Bearded: And he kept us all together, and for the Magic of Friendship to last long. Alise: Don't go, Mumfie! Don't leave me! (sobbing) You're my friend! As the camera roles back to Fates watching Mumfie dying, Atropos was about to cut the thread of life. Atropos: His time's about up, (bringing out his scissors) which will make this quick and easy for us. But suddenly as the scissors that she using it, the thread shines with gold and the scissors didn't cut it. Atropos: Oh? (trying to cut again but gives up) Clotho: What's the matter with these scissors? Lachesis: The thread won't cut. Atropos: (tilting the thread) His heart has a will of his own, he's not ready to die. Back at the castle, Alise was still sobbing for Mumfie's believed lost. Mumfie: (coughing and slowly reaching her with his trunk) Don't cry, Alise. (drying her tears) I would never leave you, not now, not ever. Alise: Mumfie! (hugging him) Mumfie: (chuckles) Lucas: He's alive! Zephyr: He's okay! Friar Tuck: Thank God he's alright! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Mumfie! Gallus: You're okay! Genie: He's alive yahooo! (transformed into a fireworks rocket as it shot upward towards the sky) Later that day in Canterlot, Princess Celestia gave her speech for Mumfie's heroism. Princess Celestia: Attention, everyone, everypony, and every creature. We all give thanks to Mumfie and his Alliance of Heroes, who saved Equestria from the evil legion of Hades. Mumfie: Aw, shucks. I've started the Alliance of Friendship just to make a huge difference, that's all. Queen Uberta: And you succeeded, Mumfie. Lord Rogers: Indeed he has, Uberta, I never doubted what heroism he has in him. Chancellor Neighsay: I couldn't agree more, Lord Rogers. General Seaspray: Three cheers for Mumfie! Hip Hip! Crowd: Hooray! General Seaspray: Hip Hip! Crowd: Hooray! General Seaspray: Hip Hip! Crowd: Hooray! Lady Kluck: Yee Hee! Well done, Mumfie! Wiggins: Bravo, Mumfie! Bravo! Ling: Let's hear it for Mumfie! The bravest of us all! Yao: You're King of the Jungle! Chien Po: Yes! Yes! Yes! With the crowd cheering, Mumfie's tear of joy flew out of his eyes happily. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Hades was ticked off at Mumfie winning his wager. Hades: We were so close! So close. We tripped at the finish line. Why? Because that little pachyderm, Mumfie, has to go all noble. Deceased villains: Oh, Hades! Hades: Hey, Guys! (nervous) How'd the battle go? Close but no cigar, huh? Uh-Oh! Then, he was thrown into the river of death as the souls try to drown him. Hades: Eew! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me! Panic: He's not gonna be happy when he gets outta there. Pain: You mean, if he gets outta there. Panic: If. If is good. Hades: I don't feel so good, I feel a little flushed! (disappears) Back in Equestria, there was a huge celebration as the crowd cheers, Sylvia turns to the open doorway in the Castle of Friendship. She comes back and leads out Mumfie. Life is simple and clear When you make the right choices It’s true that you’re here As Mumfie waved, the crowd cheered. When you find your own voice Oh, my brothers and sisters believe Mumfie then bowed to the royalties and leaders, Chancellor Neighsay passed the Harmony Element Medallion to Yen Sid who gave it to Mumife as Alise, Lucas, Derek, Oddette, Queen Uberta, and Lord Rogers hugged him. You are just what you are meant to be Oh, great spirit Hear my voice, today Mumfie: Thank you, Twilight, for everything. You were a true friend. Twilight Sparkle: So were you, Mumfie. You made a huge difference to all of us, and we're truly grateful. Star Swirl the Bearded: We all are. Gallus: Way to go, Mumfie. As Mumfie hugged them, Sydney and Brisbane lifted and carried him to the crowd. Look all around you Welcome, magic Welcome sweet sun ray (sweet sun ray) Love is no secret Look all around you Welcome to this day Just as Mumfie waved to King Triton, he used his trident to make a rainbow in the sky. As Derek stroke his head, he carried him back to the crowd as Chancellor Neighsay, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Yen Sid smile as everyone looked up to him. Love is no secret Look all around you Welcome to this day Just before the movies end, Mumfie's statue was made which shows his friends looking up to him. And just as Genie's head was turned back, he winked at the audience, and he himself grabbed the film off the projector, and lifts it up and looks at the audience. Genie: Made ya look! As he drops the film back to normal, it shows a celebration at the Animal Kingdom as the credit roles. Love power, a little love power It's stronger than de hurricane And softer than de summer rain Oh, love power, (what kind of power) a little love power (It can lift you up) It lift you up when you get low And make your life bright as de rainbow There ain't no sun in de mornin' sky Woh oh oh oh oh De breeze ain't blowin' and de bird don't fly Wo oh oh oh oh Then someone kind reaches out a hand And smile de warm sweet smile And then your heart come to understand What make de world spin Where de magic begin And what to believe in It feel so good when everybody feel Oh, love power (there's no higher power), a little love power (Nothing in de world) It stronger than de hurricane And softer than de summer rain Oh, love power, (everybody feel it), a little love power (Oh, oh, oh) It lift you up when you get low And make your life bright as de rainbow So many people they feel so bad Woh oh oh oh oh They make de money but they still so sad Woh oh oh oh oh Nobody told 'em that it ain't that stuff That make de life worth while Cause even if you got enough You got less than nothin' Till you know for certain What to put your faith in It feel so good when everybody feel Oh, love power, (people can you feel it), a little love power It lift you up when you get low And make your life bright as de rainbow Let me tell you now, woh oh, (Feel do inspiration) yay yay (Don't it feel like heaven) It make de soul and de spirit strong When everybody come and every single one They hear the song now Oh, love power, a little love power It stronger than de hurricane And softer than de summer rain (Can you feel it), Oh, love power (What kind of power) a little love power It lift you up when you get low And make your life bright as de rainbow It lift you up when you get low An make your life bright as de rainbow (Repeat until fading) The End Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225